


Where Your Destiny Lies: Eren on Ice

by Mary_Jane_Austin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And children, Angst, Anxiety, Cheeseburgers, Chubby Eren Yeager, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Implied Mpreg?, M/M, More characters and tags to come, Multi, Weight Gain, annie is now a boy, binge eating, but sasha and connie and marco and jeans kids, competitions, figure skating, happy ending!, idk - Freeform, moody eren, sasha and connie are twins, take it out how you want to, thanks to AOT jr high, will probably get ooc at times, yuri on ice crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane_Austin/pseuds/Mary_Jane_Austin
Summary: “W-what are you doing here?”Levi eyed him up and down, with what felt like the most judgmental stare he’d ever received, before non-chalantly waving his hand. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asked.Eren shook his head. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Which was pretty normal for him actually—but today, it just felt like one big, cruel, joke.“I’m here to coach you Jaeger—or better yet, I’m here to help you win a gold medal in next year’s Grand Prix Final.”Or basically, the AOT/YOI crossover I desperately need





	Where Your Destiny Lies: Eren on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> After desperatly struggling with whether to do a AOT/YOI crossover, or My Hero Academia/YOI one, I settled on AOT because Eren/Levi always get me. 
> 
> There are a few small character things, like Annie (my Yurio in this) being a boy or Sasha and Connie being the Axel, Lutz and Loop, but that's it I think. 
> 
> Chapter one follows the anime pretty closely, though as it gets deeper I might add/omit a few things here and there to make this story it's own. 
> 
> I tried to tag anything that might be triggering but feel free to let me know if I should tag anything else!

“ _And with that Levi Ackerman wins his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final. You know, at twenty-seven years old, there was talk that he would retire after this season but a performance like this might be enough to put those rumors to rest!”_

 _“Sure looks like it Hannes. Now let's take a moment to look at Eren Jaeger’s performance.”_  

_“I hate to say it, but he just didn't perform like his usual self today…”_

X

“Eren Jaeger falls into last place. Will this season be his last?” Eren murmured to himself. It was the fifth headline in a row highlighting his less than stellar score. Amongst the background noise, he could vaguely make out his coach telling him not to focus on the negative headlines—but when you had a performance as bad as his, there weren’t really any positive headlines to focus on.

The arena, that seemed incomprehensibly large just this morning, suddenly felt suffocating. Flashing camera lights and the echo of voices only made the illusion worse and Eren found himself looking for any excuse to get the hell out of there, if only for a minute to compose himself. He made his way toward the exit, and for once, his coach didn’t question him. It was a minor miracle in his otherwise miserable day.

He'd been doing so well, at least he thought. He'd scored some of his highest scores of his career to land him in the finals. At twenty-two, he was a late bloomer in the Grand Prix series, but it had been a memorable year nonetheless. Of course, when everything was going well, self sabotage reared its ugly head as per usual. The pressure of not letting down his coach, his parents, or hell— _his entire country_ —had led to him back to his old habits of crippling self-doubt and binge eating. Then Levi, the family dog, died and any confidence he had left just went careening off the nearest cliff. He’d been doomed from the start really.

Eren locked the door behind him in the first empty bathroom stall he could find. His fists tightened against his thighs. His legs vibrated underneath. His body tried desperately to distract him from the lump in his throat but it threatened to choke him if he didn’t release it soon. Disappointment was flooding over him and if he didn’t distract himself soon, his nerves were going to get the better of him.

“Hello, mom? Are you guys asleep? I’m sorry for waking you.”

_“It's fine sweetheart. We’re in bed now but we still watched your performance.”_

Eren cringed at the idea of anyone he knew seeing _that_ but tried to sound grateful, “I figured you'd probably seen it on TV.”

_“Of course! Everyone came over and we watched it in—”_

“Oh God, you had a _viewing party?_ You're kidding me? It was Mikasa’s idea, wasn't it? I'm gonna kill her,” he groaned as playfully as possible, but even he knew it wasn’t convincing.  As happy as he was to hear his mother’s voice, he couldn't pretend to keep this going. He was wrong about making this call. It hadn’t helped anything. He needed to get as far away from this conversation as possible. “Mom, I'm sorry. I--”

He heard her sympathetically saying, _“Eren, wait,_ ” in the receiver but he was too busy hanging up to hear the rest.

He heaved once, twice, failing to choke back his tears. _God_ , he hated crying. He hated feeling weak. No one blamed him for losing. He knew his coach and his mother were trying to be helpful when they told him so, but he felt like he was just being pacified. If it wasn’t his fault, then whose was it? Nobody else was on the ice with him. Even if he cried in the stall, he refused to let everyone else know it. So he gathered himself, wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, straightened his jacket and opened the door…only to wish he'd stayed in the stall a little bit longer.

Standing in front of him was one hundred and fifteen pounds of terror wrapped in a short blonde package. The Junior Grand Prix gold medalist. 

 _“A-Andrew Leonhart?_ ”

Andrew stared him up and down, as if only noticing his presence for the first time. If he hadn’t spoken up, Andrew might’ve just walked right into him. It was fitting. Considering after today, Eren would just be another dime a dozen figure skater who couldn’t quite make the cut.

“Jaeger, right? You came in last.” His tone was stoic and even though he was just stating facts, his words cut deep. Eren knew it wasn’t a question but he reflexively nodded. 

Disgust spread over his face. Half of Andrew’s charm came from the fact that he still had the face and body of a prepubescent child, but the way he carried himself was more confident than anyone else Eren had come across, besides maybe Levi. His attitude was aloof, and downright disgusting at times, but his mere presence demanded attention both on and off the ice.

 “You should do us all a favor and just retire. I'm going to be competing in the senior division next year and there's no point in continuing to embarrass yourself.”

Before Eren could even think of a way to respond, Andrew turned to leave. He wasn’t really surprised by the way Andrew spoke to him. He was known for calmly, but firmly, speaking his mind.

Eren heard him suck his teeth as the door creaked open, whispering, “ _pathetic,_ ” under his breath.

His head spun with too many emotions to really get a grip on how he _felt_ about Andrew’s words, but he did know one thing.

Everything he’d said, well it was true.

X 

Eren walked through the lobby, trying to think of any excuse to get out of the banquet that night. He was trying to decide whether faking food poisoning or just not answering his hotel door would be better when he heard an announcer call out to him. 

“Eren! _Eren Jaeger!”_  

Hannes’ voice wasn’t loud enough to stop everyone else’s chatter, but to Eren, it may as well have been the only voice in the room.

“You better not be thinking of giving up kid! You're too young to retire.”

He almost wanted to laugh. Who cared what age he was anymore? When kid’s like Andrew were going pro at fifteen, he’d soon be closing in on the back end of his career anyway. “I think it's a little soon to be thinking of that Hannes. I haven't made any decisions yet.”

“Well, what are your plans when you finish college? Are you going to stay in the US?” Hannes had always been pretty supportive of his career, but of all the times for this man’s sudden sense of urgency to kick in, of course it would be now when all Eren wanted to do was leave.

“I ugh…I'd have to talk that over with my coach.”

Whatever he said after that was lost on Eren as the real star of the show waltzed into the lobby. It was always easy to tell when Levi Ackerman was nearby because there would be a trail of cameras and groupies yipping at his heels. He was with Andrew, which made sense, considering they both skated for the same country. Eren had admired, if not borderline worshipped, Levi for years. He'd always hoped they'd skate on the same ice one day, maybe even stand on the same podium, but of course he'd blown that chance.

“ _Do you want a picture or something?_ ” 

Eren blinked, only to realize he'd been staring and that for the first time ever, Levi Ackerman was actually talking to him. The more he stared, the more confused his idol seemed to look. Eren had played their first encounter out in his head a million times, but he could’ve never imagined it would turn out like this. Why today? Why _now?_ He'd always dreamed of having his picture taken with Levi, but this was not the day that Eren wanted immortalized on film forever. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

**X -several months later- X**

The last time he'd been in Japan, he was eighteen and leaving to train in with a well revered coach in Detroit. That was four years ago and Eren had already promised himself he'd never go this long without coming home again. He missed the way his hometown looked and the way it smelled. He missed the crowds and the dorky airline mascot. He missed the giant posters of himself plastered to th—

_Giant posters of himself!_

And here he'd thought he'd be sneaking back into the country. That was damn near impossible when pictures of his face were lining every wall. While some of the corners were beginning to curl and fall, it was still fairly obvious who was on the poster considering it was as tall as he was. He pulled his hat down over his brows and prayed that the tan puff jacket he was wearing would help to shield him as he lowered his head and quickly dragged his bag through the terminal.

He was not expecting the posters, but even more surprising was the distinct sing-sound sound of a particular female voice echoing down the hall. He hadn't told anyone when his plane touched down on purpose. Yet there Hange was, glasses and all. “Oh _Eren! Welcome home_ ”

He looked over his shoulder but there was nowhere to run. He was trapped and she was drawing attention. When she wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her in close and spoke in hushed, angry whispers. “ _Hange! What the hell are you doing here?_ ”

“Welcoming you home after four long years! What does it look like?”

He tried to look as menacing as possible from the slit between his jacket and hat but he just felt ridiculous. There was no point in arguing, or asking how the hell she'd figured out what time his flight landed. At least now he wouldn't have to pay for an Uber down to Shinganshina either. He let her go with a defeated sigh. “Well thanks I guess.”

“As if I would miss your homecoming. You could sound a little more grateful!”

He was about to admit she actually had a point for once, but someone staring at him from across the room distracted him. Suddenly they were whispering his name and like a domino effect, it's started to become evident that Eren Jaeger, Japan’s most recent ice skating flop, was back in town. It felt like the Grand Prix Finals all over again as the room suddenly began to close in around him.

_“Is that Eren Jaeger?”_

_“Sort of looks like him, doesn't it?”_

_“Something's different about him.”_

_“Didn't he lose in that big skating competition last year?"_

He scanned the room and zeroed in on an older gentleman coming up beside him, hand extended. Eren tried to reject it but Hange’s had a death grip on his wrist and her lips to his ear, whispering, _“Even Levi Ackerman is nice to his fans.”_

 _Levi Ackerman also won medals,_ Eren thought, but he was smart enough not to say it. When he was done, he’d shaken at least a dozen hands before finally managing to sneak to the parking garage with Hange.

“Where to first Eren? Probably to town right? I know _at least_ five people who are dying to see you.”

“Hange?”

“And then we’ve got downtown too…”

“ _Hange…_ ”

“If it's not too late, we could get the Southside of town today too…”

She was on a rant and if Eren didn’t stop her now, she'd have him shaking hands all over Japan.

“ _Hange!”_

“Huh?”

“If it's alright with you, I'd just really like to go home.”

Eren thinks he must’ve sounded pretty pathetic because for once she didn’t argue. Instead she nodded and took his bag.

“Alright Eren, another time then.”

X

 _Utopia Jaeger_ probably wasn’t the most conventional home ever, but it was the only one Eren had ever really known. It had been in his mother’s family for years and she'd kept it running, even after marrying a doctor. Considering it was the only operational hot spring left in Shinganshina and the closest surrounding areas, she couldn’t let it go under. The lack of competition made for good business and they didn’t really want for anything but his father still made house calls to people in hard to reach areas or those who couldn't leave their homes. Eren couldn't have really asked for better parents, or a better childhood. It only made him regret not sparing a minute to visit once in the last four years.

“Mom! Dad! I'm home!”

Like magic, his mother quickly appeared from the back still holding a mug and a dish rag in hand. “Oh Eren honey, welcome home!”

Her face glowed, a radiant shade of red and she looked exactly as he remembered, not that he expected any different. Carla Jaeger was timeless and his father used to tell him stories of how he'd had to compete with nearly every man around for her hand. He'd also been told he looked just like her, which he was never really quite sure was a good thing. No teenage boy wanted to be told he had the delicate features of a beautiful woman, but he supposed given his career choice, that there were worse things.

His father popped in from the adjoining room. For once, Eren didn't pull away when they drew him into suffocating hugs and even rustled his hair just a bit. He wouldn't admit that he even missed it a little. He couldn't give either of them that type of ammo to use against him later.

“It's good to see you both,” is what he did say, “I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner.”

Grisha Jaeger simply patted his son’s shoulder, “It's no worry Eren. You're here now.”

“Thank you so much Hange for picking him up from the airport!”

“It really wasn't a problem Carla. I needed to stop in and see everyone anyway. You're looking amazing by the way. Still in incredible shape!”

Eren watched his mom beam, still as humble as ever too apparently.

“Aw stop! You know how to make an old lady blush.”

“Please! You're hardly old! But if we’re talking about shape…” Hange started and Eren had a feeling he knew where this was going even before she finished the sentence. He could see her looking at him through the corner of her eyes. “Eren you're definitely not looking as fit as you were when we last saw you in competition. Just what kind of gut are you hiding under that stupid coat?”

His eyes widened and he tried his hardest to dash down the hall, but Hange was too fast. He had hoped the large coat would be enough to cover it up—or at least enough to buy him some time to sneak away until tomorrow.

Eren was more than a little ashamed to say the nervous eating that had plagued him before competition, had only gotten worse after he'd lost. It wasn't really a surprise. Binge eating had always sort of been a bad habit of his. But with the future of his career up in the air, well, he'd had no reason to hold back the last few months. Of course, he probably should've stopped before his weight had skyrocketed almost forty pounds but he hadn't and here he was now—having his jacket torn off by Hange, exposing his less than svelte physique to the room.

“I knew it!” She declared, as if Eren being fat was some sort of brilliant new discovery.

He tried to tug at the sweatshirt that was suddenly riding up over his stomach as his father chuckled to himself. “You always did gain weight easily, didn't you?”

As embarrassed as he was, he was relieved his father hadn't given him the importance of watching your diet speech like he usually did. Having a doctor for a father could be useful, unless your were a teenage boy with weight problems. Nothing was more humiliating than listening to your father try and diagnose how you were the only one in the family with the fat gene or what diet to put you on next.

“That's no excuse Grisha! Eren’s a _figure skater_ ,” Hange exclaimed as she did her best off-ice impression of him, “The word figure is literally in the title! He has a certain type of physique to maintain.”

As much as he wanted to interject that there was no physique to keep up with if there was no career, he figured it was best not to start up another argument. As if she could sense his discomfort, Carla stepped in to save him.  

“Well there's nothing we can do about it right now. After a long flight, I'm sure you must be hungry anyway. I could whip up a few cheeseburgers. I know they're your favorite.”

He'd never been more relieved in his life to be saved by his mother. He hated to be babied but he'd never once turned down a peace offering of home cooking…which looking back, was probably the reason for his weight problems now.

“That would be nice,” Eren started as something more important than dinner dawned on him, “But before that I…I haven’t…”

His mother's hand brushed the side of his face, easing any remaining anxiety that might have been building up. “Of course honey. Pay your respects.”

X

Levi’s shrine was in the back, adorned with pictures and candles. It was clear his family had put a lot of effort into it. It served as a pretty big reminder that he wasn't there for his dog’s last days and regret sat in his gut like a lead weight.

“I'm sorry boy. I should've been here.”

He waited, as if Levi’s bark would manifest from thin air and reveal that this was all just one big joke. The only sound he heard, was that of the door opening behind him.

“Welcome home Eren.”

His sister was standing in the doorway and for a moment, it took Eren aback. It was weird to think that she was a woman now—or at least, she _looked_ like one now. While his features remained soft and round, hers had thinned out to something more model-esque. She had inherited all the perfect skin and sleek black hair, which seemed shorter than the last time he saw her. She was gorgeous, like their mother. He had to admit, he was a little jealous, but that was nothing new. Mikasa was generally more blessed in most departments growing up. Beautiful, smart, a natural athlete. Figure skating was his thing, but had she tried it, she probably would've been the Levi Ackerman of women's skating. Instead of pursuing any sport, she'd stayed in Shinganshina to work at the hot spring while studying to follow the path of their father.

“Hey Mikasa. I see you cut your hair.”

Her fingers draw to the tips of her hair, but she doesn’t say anything about it. “I didn't think you were ever going to show your face around here again.”

Eren rolled his eyes but managed a slight laugh, “If that's a joke, it's a bad one.”

“You know I'm no good at jokes Eren,” yet she smiled when she said it.

“The only person with jokes worse than dad. So how’s school? And the inn? I hear you’re pretty busy these days.”

“Everything's fine. Even though you’ve been gone, nothing's really changed,” she shrugged. “What about you? You have your degree. Now what are you going to do with it?”

Another dreaded future question that Eren had no idea how to answer. Would it sound stupid if he said he hadn't thought that far? He didn't want to say something so pathetic when she always seemed to have her life so together. Not that she would judge him. Mikasa had never been that excitable, or at least she didn’t usually show it; but she'd always been one of his biggest supporters. Eren knew he could count on her to be there for him through anything.

“If you plan to keep skating, you know I'll support you, right?”

“Of course. I just need more time to think about it I guess.”

“Well don't take too long,” she said sternly, but her expression was soft. Like she knew just what he needed to hear. She was sort of like a second mother to him at times, so he wouldn't be surprised if she did. No matter how overbearing she could be, she always seemed to be right in the end. “You should take some time to soak in the hot spring. It looks like you could use it.”

For once, he didn’t argue.

X

His dip in the hot spring was exactly what he needed, though he had no plans on telling his sister that. This was the most relaxed he’d felt in months honestly, since before the Grand Prix. His sudden ease of mind and burst of energy had him quickly throwing on clothes and bolting out of the front door, much to his mother's dismay. He yelled that he’d be back and  set out on a brisk jog to the only other place he’d wanted to visit when he landed.

_Snow Palace Shinganshina._

He couldn’t recall how many late nights he’d spent here, practicing jumps and spins until he got them just right. How many scrapes, burns, and bruises he’d accumulated over the years, but it had all been worth it when he'd finally gotten his JSA license. It was after hours when he finally made it, but he stepped in anyway, hoping someone he knew was still working.

“Hello?”

A familiar voice shouted back from the skate counter. “I'm sorry but we're closed. You’ll have to co—Eren? Eren, is that you?”

He wasn’t sure if it had been that long, or if he'd just gained that much weight, but he was a little embarrassed by the fact that Marco didn’t initially recognize him. He silently cursed at himself and nodded.

“Oh my God, it is! Welcome home! When did you get back? How are you doing? Are you here to skate?”

Marco rattled off more questions than Eren could keep up with. Still, he was happy to see Marco was still as cheerful as ever. Just two years older than Eren, he'd been one of the best skaters Shinganshina had ever seen. He’d looked up to him immensely growing up, always wanting to learn what he was learning and have Marco approve of his routines. He would’ve made an excellent pro, but he’d stayed home to raise twins he’d had with their rink mate, Jean. It was interesting to think of where he might be if Marco had gone pro first. Being a parent seemed to suit him though and from what Eren could tell on social media, they were a happy family.

Before Eren could get a single word in, Marco was ushering him into the rink. “Go right ahead! I’m sure you don’t want an audience. I’ll make sure no one comes in.”  

Detroit had an amazing rink, but there were times he preferred to skate by himself in a place all his own. Even after all this time, being back in Shinganshina, on his home rink, would always feel more comforting than anywhere else in the world.

He turned to Marco as he stepped onto the familiar ice again. “If I show you something, will you watch me?”

“Of course.”

It was a routine he’d been practicing for several weeks—since he hadn’t managed to qualify for the Worlds or Four Continents. After the Grand Prix final, he thought he might never put his skates back on, but even the worst of depressions couldn’t keep him off the ice forever.

For four minutes, it felt like there was no one in the room but him as he flawlessly recreated Levi’s gold medal winning free program. By the end of it, he was panting heavily and his heart was nervously slamming against the walls of his chest, but Marco’s heavy claps and loud chants pulled him back to reality.

“Oh my God Eren, that was amazing! It was a perfect copy of Levi!”

“Thank you.” He’d hoped it would at least be recognizable, “I needed something to pull me out of the hole I dug myself into after the Grand Prix final. We used to copy Levi’s routines all the time as kids. I thought doing it now might help me find that spark again.”

Before Marco could praise him any further, two small children were climbing over the side rail excitedly. They pushed and tugged at each other, both trying to pop up before the other. It scared Eren at first. He’d assumed it was just him and Marco in the rink.

_“Is this really Eren Jaeger! Did you learn that routine all by yourself?”_

_“Wow you really did get fat!_ _Was the food in America good?”_

Marco’s face turned a shade of red Eren wasn’t familiar with and he immediately began apologizing. For the first time in a long time, all Eren could do was let out a genuine laugh. He was surprised sure, but the kids were so cute, he couldn’t be that upset.

“I’m so sorry. These are the twins Sasha and Connie. They have no filter, like my husband.”

Connie, though the smaller of the two, stood on his toes and raised his hand above his head as if measuring himself, “We’re way bigger than the last time you saw us.”  

“Yeah, you are,” he smiled back. He doubted they even remembered him really. The last time he saw them they were barely able to walk straight, but now they were adorned in full skating gear.

Sasha said something back but it was muffled by the sound of a snack in her mouth and an even more obnoxious voice coming from behind him. Suddenly, a rough hand hit him in the middle of his back, knocking the wind out of him once again.

 “Well I’ll be damned! If it isn’t Jaeger after all these years! Almost didn’t recognize you; you’re looking a bit _rounder_ these days.”

At this point, all Marco could do was hide behind his hands as his family continued to embarrass him. Eren hadn’t rolled his eyes this hard in years, but if there was anyone who could bring it out of him, it was this guy.

“Nice to know you haven’t changed Jean.”

“Of course not…It is good to see you though,” and this time when he smiled, it wasn’t obnoxious but genuine. “You wanna tell me what the hell that routine was?”

So Jean saw it too? Embarrassment hit him like a freight train, his teal eyes dropping and cheeks burning bright red. “It was Levi’s free prog—”

“You’re damn right it was! Hell, it was almost better than his. Where was that wh—”

It seemed Marco had finally had enough of his _three_ children when he slammed his hands down on the rail, “ _Jean!”_

“I’m just saying! Look Jaeger, as much as it pains me to admit sometimes, you know we all think you’re an amazing skater. The twins especially admire you. I don’t know what you plan to do now, but whatever it is, we’ve all got your back okay?”

Eren thinks he might be even more flustered than before. Considering Jean spent the better half of their childhood picking on him, it was always interesting when stopped to compliment him. He knew he meant it.

“Thanks Jean. That means a lot.”

X

At twenty-two, the fact that his room was still adorned in Levi Ackerman posters gave Eren a strange sense of comfort. He remembered watching almost all of his competitions growing up or reading all of his interviews in magazines. He may have been a little obsessed but from the moment he’d seen him skate, Levi had become his idol.

He was almost too tied up in his nostalgia to notice his phone vibrating but when he did, he wished he hadn’t. Marco was on the other line, his voice frantic, as Jean yelled something about a laptop in the background.

“I’m so sorry Eren,” he kept repeating, “I had no idea that the twins did this.”

“Did what?”

“They filmed you and then posted a video of your routine online. Haven’t you seen it? It’s already gone viral.”  

He wasn’t sure, but he might’ve just thrown up in his mouth a little trying to process that. There was a video of _him_ online and it was _viral?_

He’d barely wanted Jean to see him, let alone the entire skating community. This was awful. What if it got back to Levi? What if he was pissed?

Despite how not okay he was, he told Marco it was fine just so he stopped feeling guilty. When he hung up, he saw almost a dozen texts that weren’t there before, including one in all caps from Hange.

‘ _YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BECOME AN INTERNET SENSATION WITHOUT TELLING ME?!’_

He ignored them all and curled up in his bed. If he was lucky, he’d wake up to this all being a dream tomorrow.

X

Instead of a dream, he woke up to a damn blizzard and his mom banging on the door earlier than his jetlagged body was prepared for.

“Eren! Eren honey! Would you mind going outside and shoveling the snow for me?”

As much as he wanted to say no and crawl back into bed, he figured he could do something for her at least this once. He had left for four years after all.

The snow was still soft, so while it did take him a few hours to clear a path, it wasn’t as bad as if could’ve been. When he walked back inside the inn, he was tired and sweaty and desperate for a dip in the hot spring. Before he could even set the shovel down, he was tackled by a fuzzy white beast large enough to knock him to the ground. He was greeted with two licks to the face and a cheerful bark by a poodle that looked almost identical to his own.

“ _Levi?”_

“Sure looks like him,” his father laughed from the hall, “but this guy’s much too big.”

Eren did a double take. This dog was huge, with perfectly groomed fur and a green leather collar that looked an awful lot like… _no…there’s no way in hell…_

“This guy came with a handsome, but oddly short, foreign patron, early this morning.”

Eren jumped up, ready to run faster than he had in weeks. If what he was thinking was right, _well_ , he hadn’t even thought that far ahead yet.

“ _Where!_ ”

“In the hot springs I believe.”

He bolted down the hall and through the locker room, not bothering to undress or even remove his boots first. He had to know. Maybe he’d gone crazy or maybe for once something semi-interesting was happening to him. He pushed through the double doors to the outside and almost face-planted on a patch of snow. What he saw had his jaw dropping. He wasn’t sure if he was out of breath because he was just that out of shape or because _Levi Ackerman_ was stark naked in his family’s hot spring.

His gasp was loud enough to catch the champion figure skater’s attention and for a second Eren had to look away from his cold, calculating stare.

“Took you long enough,” Levi finally tsk’ed. Whether he was referring to the snow shoveling or finding him, Eren couldn’t decide. He didn’t care. Not when his idol is only feet away from in, in a setting other than a competition.

Oh God, what if he was here because he _was_ pissed about Eren copying his routine? What would he do? Should Eren apologize? Or maybe run like he had at the Finals?

“W-what are you doing here?” he finally asked.

Levi eyed him up and down with what felt like the most judgmental stare he’d ever received, before non-chalantly waving his hand. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asked.

Eren shook his head. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Which was pretty normal for him actually—but today, it just felt like one big, cruel, joke.

“I’m here to coach you Jaeger—or better yet, I’m here to help you win a gold medal in next year’s Grand Prix Final.”

Levi Ackerman was a lot things: gifted, charismatic, popular…never once though, did Eren think he was stupid. But if he thought there was anything in the world that was going to help him win the Final after the way he embarrassed himself last year, well then Levi must’ve been.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought with a comment. <3


End file.
